


Thought You'd Never Ask

by JoMouse



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam proposes to Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thought You'd Never Ask

**Author's Note:**

> From a tumblr prompt that simply read: Liam proposes to Zayn. Oh, the possibilities!
> 
> Don't know 'em. Don't own 'em. Don't show 'em.

Zayn unlocked the door to the flat he shared with Liam, relieved to be back after a weekend visiting his family. He loved being with them, but sometimes it was exhausting; this past weekend had been one of those times. He stretched his back, stiff from the train and cab rides, before pushing the door open. Dropping his bag just inside the door, he was surprised to find the lights out. 

Toeing off his trainers, he put them next to Liam’s work boots, before heading down the hall. He heard soft music coming from the living room, a fond smile crossing his face as he imagined Liam falling asleep on the couch, waiting up for him. When he entered the room, he was disappointed to find it empty, save for a candle burning on the coffee table. 

Worriedly, Zayn stepped over to blow it out, stopping when he saw that it was sitting on top of a note. “ _ Welcome home, love _ ,” it said. “ _ I’m on the roof. _ ” Zayn shook his head fondly as he started to step back towards the front door. He stopped and leaned over to blow out the candle quickly.

Forgoing his shoes, he left the flat to race up the stairs, not wanting to wait for the lift. He’d missed Liam too much; all he wanted was to feel his boy’s arms wrapped around him, to feel the strength of those arms holding him together when his exhaustion was trying to tear him apart. He reached the roof access door and pushed it open.

Stepping through, he stopped when his eyes fell upon a path littered with rose petals and lined with strings of fairy lights. Zayn’s heart fluttered a little at the romanticism of the gesture. He’d always known that Liam had a romantic soul, but he’d never been one for grand gestures, so Zayn couldn’t help wondering what this was all about. 

As he walked along the path, he noticed some of his easels set up alongside. The first held a collage of photos from when they were kids, including the class picture from the year they’d met. He shook his head fondly at some of the crazy clothes and hair they’d sported over the years. The next easel held pictures from uni. He laughed at how many times it looked like they’d all had their fair share of alcohol, and how little clothing their friend Harry was usually sporting.

The last easel was a picture that had been taken at Liam’s sister’s wedding the previous summer. He’d been pleasantly surprised when the family had pulled him into all of their photographs, and even more excited when they’d encouraged the photographer to take several of just Liam and Zayn together. This one had been his favourite. They were facing each other, Liam’s hands around Zayn’s waist while Zayn’s hands rested on Liam’s chest. They were looking into each other’s eyes, smiles bright on their faces.

He remembered telling Liam he’d like to have that picture of them framed to hang in their flat, and here it was, ready to hang. He was so touched by Liam’s thoughtfulness, that he forgot what it was he’d been doing. He startled when someone cleared their throat behind him.

Turning, Zayn’s grin grew as he saw Liam standing in front of him, wearing the same suit he’d worn to the wedding. He looked so dapper that Zayn had to step forward and wrap his arms around him. “Hi, babe,” he whispered against Liam’s lips.

“Hey,” Liam whispered back. “Did you get a bit lost?” Zayn chuckled before nodding. Liam pulled out of his arms, taking his hand and pulling him further down the path of rose petals. 

Zayn gasped when he saw the picnic blanket laid out on the roof in front of him.  A canopy overtop, lined with fairy lights. Liam’s phone was playing soft music through a speaker atop a picnic basket. Zayn smiled as he took in the plates of all of his favourite foods. “Did you cook all this?”

Liam blushed. “Harry did,” he said, softly. “I wanted to be sure it tasted good.”

Zayn settled down on the blanket, smiling when Liam moved to sit behind him, pulling him up against his chest. “I feel underdressed,” Zayn said, turning slightly to run a finger over Liam’s tie.

“You look perfect,” Liam murmured before kissing him again. Zayn thought about his ripped jeans and Liam’s oversized basketball jersey that he was wearing, but if Liam said he looked perfect, he would take his word for it.

He smiled as they fed each other from one plate, sharing kisses laced with spices in between bites. Zayn laughed when Liam choked on too big a bit of spice. He held out a piece of bread to help soothe the burn, laughing when Liam finally managed a smile.

After the food was gone, Liam stood, pulling Zayn to his feet and into his arms. They danced slowly together, Zayn’s head resting on Liam’s shoulder, their hands clasped between them. “What’s this all about, then?” Zayn finally asked, his curiosity finally getting the better of him.

Liam chuckled as he shrugged one shoulder, jostling Zayn’s head. “Been a long time since we’ve gotten to do something like this,” he said.

“We’ve never done anything like this,” Zayn pointed out, dancing away as Liam attempted to poke him in the side. 

“You know what I mean,” Liam said, pulling Zayn to sit again. Liam reached into the basket and pulled out a plastic container and a plate. Carefully, he pulled the lid off the container and removed a giant piece of chocolate cake, moving it to the plate. He grabbed two forks before settling in front of Zayn, holding the dessert between the two of them.

Zayn was too busy looking at Liam’s eyes as he took one of the forks to even glance at the cake. He moved the fork, spearing the cake, surprised to hear a soft  _ clink _ . He glanced down at the cake, gasping when he saw the silver ring that his fork had just made contact with.

Dropping the fork, he used his fingers to pluck the ring out, staring at it. He knew his mouth was agape as he looked at Liam, who was smiling shyly. “Look, I know we’ve never discussed-”

“Yes!” Zayn shouted before holding the ring to his mouth, sucking off the bits of cake that were stuck to it, his tongue sticking through the center.

“Now, hold on a minute,” Liam laughed. “I’ve been planning this for months-”

“Yes,” Zayn repeated, handing Liam the ring and holding out his hand, wiggling his fingers expectantly.

“Zayn, will you let-”

“YES!” Zayn shouted, laughing at the look on Liam’s face.

“C’mon, at least let-”

“Yes!” Zayn tried to grab the ring back, impatient to get it on his finger.

Liam closed his hand around the ring and glared at Zayn. Moving his other hand gently over Zayn’s mouth, he looked him in the eyes. “Zayn Javadd Malik, will you marry me?”

Zayn rolled his eyes, pulling Liam’s hand away from his mouth. “I thought you’d never ask,” he teased before leaning in to kiss Liam, feeling the ring slide into its rightful place.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to come talk to me on Twitter or tumblr. I really love meeting new people!


End file.
